Complications of the mitral valve, which controls the flow of blood from the left atrium into the left ventricle of the human heart, have been known to cause fatal heart failure. In the developed world, one of the most common forms of valvular heart disease is mitral valve leak, also known as mitral regurgitation, which is characterized by the abnormal leaking of blood from the left ventricle through the mitral valve and back into the left atrium. This occurs most commonly due to ischemic heart disease when the leaflets of the mitral valve no longer meet or close properly after multiple infarctions, idiopathic and hypertensive cardiomyopathies where the left ventricle enlarges, and with leaflet and chordal abnormalities, such as those caused by a degenerative disease.
In addition to mitral regurgitation, rheumatic disease can lead to mitral narrowing or stenosis. While this has been virtually eliminated in developed countries, it is still common where the quality of living is not as high.
In the course of the last decade many companies have been successful in creating catheter or minimally invasive implantable aortic valves, but such implantation of a mitral valve is more difficult. Patients would be benefited by implanting a device by a minimally invasive surgical procedure employing a small incision or by a catheter implantation such as from the groin. From the patient's point of view, the catheter procedure is very attractive. Many patients who require mitral valve replacement are elderly and an open heart procedure is painful, risky and takes time for recovery. Some patients are not even candidates for such a surgery due to their advanced age and frailty.